VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) is a term indicating phone technique under Internet environments for equipments transmitting voice information using IP. Generally, it is not a traditional protocol based on lines like PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network), but it sends voice information in a digital pattern over discontinuous packets. VoIP and Internet phone techniques are advantageous in that phone service is integrally realized using the existing IP network as it is so that a user may get toll or international telephone service under Internet or intranet environments only with a local telephone charge.
Meanwhile, an Internet phone (VoIP), which was dedicated only to sending a call, is endowed with a called number since the second half of 2004, so its market is forecasted to be more increased. Local telephone service providers such as KT and Hanaro were negative to Internet phones, but they recently announced policies to actively join in the Internet phones according to the change of market. Thus, it is postponed that many phone subscribers of PSTN who use Internet will use Internet phones.
The present invention provides a new payment method using user verification in VoIP configuration, which may supplement, improve and replace a conventional telephone payment method, and the new payment method of the present invention is used for payment of on-line contents or charges using a VoIP terminal under the condition that a conventional PSTN is shifted into an IP telephone network.
The conventional payment method using a phone number has advantages that there is no need for inputting a complex card number or an account number since a user inputs for payment a phone number, which is generally always memorized by the user, in comparison to public payment methods using a card or wire-transfer.
In the conventional payment method using PSTN, a user selects a phone number payment as a payment method for goods or service on Internet, and then requests payment to a payment server. The payment server sends a verification number to the user through Internet, and the user makes a call to a payment agent by means of ARS, phone bills or 1588 service (that is a kind of a phone service endowing a representative phone number throughout the nation), or receives a call from the payment agent, and then inputs the verification number displayed on a web browser so that a fee charged to him/her is added to telephone charges.
Such a conventional phone payment method may not give clear verification to a user since a telephone may be used by several persons, so many claims and criticisms are made to the subject of contents payment. For example, since there is no restriction for a person under age to pay for fees of games or adult sites until the fees are added to telephone charges, this payment method has been attached as a main factor of unfair payments of infants. In addition, this payment method cannot present exact grounds about telephone call details of users against claims of users who insist on not making a payment on Internet, which may cause discomfort to consumers, payment agencies, and telephone service providers.
Accordingly, the government even formulated a plane that an authorized validation should be obligatorily used, but this is estimated to cause inactivity of phone payment markets and inconvenience in making payment on Internet.
In addition, the conventional telephone payment method needs somewhat inconvenient payment procedures for a user to make or receive a call and then input a verification number transmitted on Internet according to ARS guidance, so it is difficult to use and requires additional time for payment.